Man in the Moon
by LetMeChooseAFreakingName
Summary: My mama always told me to talk to the man in the moon. The moon is always there, even if you can't see it. Nobody can say the moon isn't real, it always has been real. So no matter what people say it is always there for me. So no I don't pray, I just talk to the moon. And it always listens. Cancer-fic- ON HOLD DUE TO A LOST NOTEBOOK.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Outsiders or any of the characters.**

The loud crack of the gun rang through my ears. I took off running, starting slow and gradually getting faster. The breeze brushed against my face, helping to keep me brothers are shouting my name over the large crowd. One of the runners started passing me up. A huge burst of adrenaline coursed through my body. I eyed the bright red ribbon at the end of the track. My legs pushed me even harder. Just keep running. Just keep running. I was almost there, but a sharp pain shot up my thigh. I lost control of my speed and unwillingly slowed down. The ribbon wrapped around my waist as I passed the finish line. I turned left and jogged over to my teams bench.

I dropped into a sitting position and and chugged down the rest of the water I had. When I finished I grabbed onto my left leg and started massaging it. I seriously have to stretch before running a little more, I thought. It was time for the announcer to reveal the results, " Going to state is: In first place, Michael Jacobson. Just 0.2 seconds behind him, Ponyboy Curtis, and i.." That's all I needed to hear. Second place! Second freaking place! I failed. I failed. I FAILED. If my stupid leg would have cooperated I would have won. One of the coaches walked up to me and placed a fake silver metal around my neck. "That concludes this years district track meet," the announcer dismissed everyone on the field to leave.

I jogged over to where the gang stood, my metal thumping against my chest. "Great job Pony," both my brothers said simultaneously. "Your so fast Ponyboy. You were like," Two-bit made the 'sounds' of running. I smiled, but I wanted to yell "Not fast enough!" We began walking towards where Two-bit's car, and Darry's truck were parked. My knee began cramping and I bent over to grab it. "You okay kid?" Steve asked. "Just peachy," I mumbled under my breath and nodded. "Welp I gotta get home tonight. You comin' Stevie? Your place is on the way." Steve nodded in agreement and went over to Two-bit's car. I slid into the truck besides Darry. A large warm hand was place on my shoulder. I looked up to see a very proud Sodapop. "You did amazing kiddo, quit kickin' yourself for being in second." I sent him a toothy grin. Leave it to Sodapop to always know what I'm thinking. Darry revved up the engine and started the drive home.

When we got back, the first thing I did was shower. I had to wash all the sweat off of me before bed. I stepped into the stream of warm water, and allowed it to calm down all of my aching muscles. As I rubbed the soap against my skin, I noticed a large bump just above my left knee. What in the world?, I thought. I gently touched the swollen area and an excruciating pain shot up my thigh. It felt as if someone was dragging a knife up and down my leg from the inside. I twisted the knob, shutting off the water, and wrapped a towel around my waist.I padded into my bedroom and changed into some blue flannel pajama pants. Before stepping out, I tried bending my left leg back all the way. Very bad idea. I groaned in pain and quickly dropped my leg to the ground. "You okay Pony?" Darry said when I stepped out of my room. He must have heard me when I bent my leg back. "Uh yeah. I just stubbed my pinky toe," I lied. I'll tell him tomorrow. If it is still swollen and hurting in the morning, I will have to tell Darry.

 **Yay chapter one, done. Let me know what you think so far, expecially if it is constructive critisism. I think I need a little more of that. Thanks, bye frutatas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If y'all are wondering why I didn't post, the answer is laziness.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders o any of the characters.**

Stop. Stop. Stop, or I will kill you. Stop.

"Quit shakin' me! I'm up!" I finally spoke, swatting my brother's hand away. Darry smirked and left the room. I yawned and looked at the clock by my desk. 7:11. Why did he wake me up so early? I fell back down onto my pillow and closed my eyes. My face snuggled up against the pillow and took in the scent of hair grease and fabric softener. After about five minutes, I fell back asleep.

Darry's voice echoed through the house as he called out my name. My throat made an odd gurgling sound and I rolled off the bed, taking the sheets with me. I untangled myself from the mess of sheets and threw them onto the lump on the bed I call a brother. My feet carried me over to the kitchen where Darry was cooking breakfast. I tried looking over his shoulder, but I wasn't tall enough.

"Whatcha makin?" I asked taking a seat at the table.

"Pancakes," he explained, his focus still on the food. I nodded and looked at the clock above the stove. 7:15. I thought I was in bed longer. Speaking of time, why am I up this early? It's Saturday and Darry always lets me sleep in until ten.

"Why am I awake and not Soda?" I questioned. He took a deep breath but didn't answer. "Darry?" I pushed him to answer.

"The state is coming to check on us today, I need you to help me clean the house a little," he explained. I nodded. The guy who usually came tried to find things to separate us, since he hates greasers like us. We always make sure the house is almost spotless when he comes. I don't quite get why only I am up and not Soda.

"Why isn't Soda helping too?" I whined. He huffed out a large breath and turned toward me. He had an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed.

"Do you really want Soda to make a mess behind you as you clean?" he asked. I shook my head and grinned. He is right. Soda can't keep clean if his life depended on it. "I'm gonna send him out for a bit so we can finish faster," he told me turning back to the food. I nodded.

My fingers drummed against the wood table until Darry placed the food in front of me. Pancakes. My favorite, especially when Darry makes them. For one, they aren't purple, and he doesn't sneak extra ingredients into it. I shoveled the food into my mouth so fast, I didn't realize I was eating until I finished. I stood up and rinsed my plate off.

I bent down to grab the cleaning supplies, sending a pain though my leg. I winced and dropped to the floor. I looked over to Darry. He was halfway through a bite and his eyes were on me. I could tell he was expecting me to answer because his eyebrow was raised. I stood up and brushed my pants off, the pain remaining in my leg.

"My leg hurts," I sounded a bit unsure of what I was saying. It wasn't a complete lie. It did hurt, a lot. I just didn't want to worry him with my problems the day the state is coming. That would be way too much stress on him for just a day, if it is anything bad. His eyes softened and he finished his bite.

"Did you stretch enough yesterday before running?" he asked me. I shook my head no. He shook his head in disappointment and lectured me about the importance of stretching.

 **This chapter ended at a weird place, I think.**

 ** _Story time: My friend forced me to watch Dirty Dancing with her a few days ago. Her only reason to have me watch it was "the main guy character is hot." Finally I gave in and watched the movie. Turns out the main character, Johnny, is played by Patrick Swayze (Darry). I started freaking out and laughing because Darry was Johnny. Anyways, now my friend thinks I'm ten times weirder than she thought, and I am pretty sure my weird outburst scared her. Yeah…_**

 **GreaserG1rl201: Thank you. You actually gave me an idea that I didn't originally have, so thanks for that.**

 **Guest: Thanks for your help, and being the only one willing to tell me all my wrongs. I tried applying what you told me in this chapter so I hope it's a bit better.**

 **PonyboyM. Curtis: Thanks.**

 **Pony'sgirlfriend: Thanks. I don't think he/she was too hard, but maybe just a little. I can handle it though, I see things like that as a great help. Your hopes are coming true thanks to GreaserG1rl201 for giving me the idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School started this week and I am so tired. Can it be summer break already? The laptop I had to use today has neither a spacebar or a c button, and the keyboard is half the size of the one I usually use so please excuse any mistakes that happen because of that. It makes typing a very hard and slow process. I tried fixing as much as possible, but Justin case, I thought I should let you know. Blame my sister for having a miniature laptop.**

I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.

I wiped my forehead against my arm. An hour and a half of cleaning and I am finally done. My leg was killing me the whole time but I tried my best at ignoring it. Luckily Darry didn't notice because he was so focused at making the house fit the social worker's idea of clean. I slumped down in my seat, only to get up a minute later to get ready.

I hopped in the shower just as Soda got out. He woke up thirty minutes ago and was in the shower ever since. When I started the water the only thing coming out was ice cold water. I yelled at Soda through the house for using all the hot water, but jumped in anyway. The water was so cold I arched my back in attempt to keep it off my back. I looked down at my leg to make sure it didn't get any worse. It looked just as it did the night before. That means it is perfectly fine. Right?

I took one last look at my leg before deciding it was perfetly fine. I turned the knob to the off setting and stuck my hand out to reach for a towel. Nothing. I stuck my head out of the curtains and looked to where my towel usually hung. No towel. I can't believe I forgot a towel. Darry's right, I never do use my head.

"Darry!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard the bathroom door creak open.

"What do you ant Pony?"

"I need a towel," I mumbled sheepishly. I stood in the shower for another minute before I saw a hand holding a towel appear above the curtain. I grabbed the towel and mumbled my thanks. I waited until I could hear the door click shut before opening the curtain.

When I stepped out Darry pushed past me and started the shower. I walked into my room and began digging through my drawers. I dressed in a white shirt with no stains and a clean pair of Soda's jeans. I shook my head to get some of the water out and stepped into the living area. I had to wait for Darry to finish his shower to do my hair.

I heard two knocks on the door and started panicking. When I heard the third knock a few seconds later I immediately relaxed. Our gang uses that knock so we know it is them before they come barging in. Two-bit strolled inside and two the kitchen. He walked out with a full case of beer in one hand. I'm not sure why he had it so I asked.

"Darry told me to come get it 'fore they come to check," he explained lifting the case above his head. I nodded and looked at the empty tv screen. I heard Two-bit yell his goodbyes and the door slammed. Darry walked into the room with a towel around his waist.

"Two-bit take the beer," he asked.

I nodded and started heading to the bathroom. I used my hand to wipe all the fog off the mirror. I reached for the grease and lathered it all over my came in beside me a moment later. He grabbed is toothbrush out of the cup and squeezed toothpaste on it. He didn't grease his hair since he wanted to seem older when we get checked on. It shouldn't have been too hard for him with how many things he stresses about.

Just as he finished we heard a knock at the door. Soda rushed out of the bedroom as Darry and I sped walked away from the bathroom. Soda and I turned the tv on and tried to look natural. Darry slowly opened the door revealing a tall man in a collared shirt and jeans. His brown hair had a small amount of grease and he had light blue eyes. He didn't look like he could be over 26. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's a greaser.

"Hello," he said in a cheery tone, "I'm John Paul. You can call me John. I am taking the place of for his retirement." he offered Darry his hand, who gratefully took it. I think he liked the idea of a new person. That way, we could start on a clean slate. "Darrel Curtis," my oldest brother stated, "Come in."

John walked over to me and held out is hand, "You must be Ponyboy."

I nodded and looked over to Darry for help on what I should say. All he did was smile and nod his head. That's weird. When I looked back in front of me was introducing himself to Soda. He looked back to me and is smile altered.

"May I talk to you in private Ponyboy?" My eyes widened and I gulped. I pushed myself off the couch and led him to my room. I sat on my freshly made bed and he sat in my desk chair.

"What do you want to be when you get older Ponyboy?" he started.

I don't know why he asked this, but he did get me to do I want to do? Writing? Art? Those won't get me very far. Maybe I can do track. No, I wouldn't be able to do that wen I am old. Wait a second. I know exactly what to do.

"I want to do what you do." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. His eyes widened in surprise so I decided to explain myself.

"Most of you guys are mean, but there are really nice ones too. If I can do what you do, while being gentle with the families, that is a few more families with less stress." I explained.

he nodded and continued his questions. Do I like living here? Duh. If I didn't I wouldn't be here. Does Darry treat me right. Yes, for the most part. Blah blah blah blah blah. The usual questions. He sent me out the room and called for Soda.

I sat across from Darry. He looked up from his hands and smiled. Seriously, what is wrong with him?

"What did he ask?"

"The usual," I shrugged. He smirked and nodded. Okay, now this is freaking me out.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I whisper yelled.

"What?" he smirked again.

"That!" I whispered pointing to his face. He sent me a look saying 'I'll tell you later.'

Soda came strolling out of the room followed by John. John asked to see the house and let Darry lead the way. Darry showed him every room in the house, which didn't take long. The whole meeting only took 45 minutes, an hour tops.

"You guys are perfectly fine as far as I can tell," he concluded, "I will see y'all next month." With that he left.

As soon as the car could be heard pulling away I looked at Darry.

"Tell me now. What has you all excited?"

"I'll tell you later."

"You said that earlier," I whined in the most annoying voice I could find, "Tell meeeeeeee."

"Fine," he sighed, "He was in one of my college classes. Well for the short time I was there."

I nodded, "Okaaayyy... so."

"He knew when mom and died," he explained, "He said once he starts working for the state, he would work with our case. He always did say he never lies."

"OOOOOhhhhhhhh..." Soda snapped his fingers, "I get iiiiittttt."

 **Filler chapters are the worst. But sadly, they exist. I actually got the ides of John Paul from a board in my spanish class with people students put together on a Q-tip. One of them says "I'm not John Paul," and I said "Or are you..." I can you all that John Paul will make more appearances. They just won't be like this...for the most part. The story may seem likes it is in the middle of nowhereland, but things should be getting better quickly. Peace frutatas of the world.**

 **Amanda- I usually don't like movies so I never watch them. I actually began reciting parts of Dirty Dancing throughout the day, which is weird because I have only watched it once. I guess I loved it that much. Youre hated reading The Outsiders. personally I think she is alien for not liking it. TYSM. I continued just for you...mostly.**

 **Pony'sGirlfriend- Thanks a million. You are way more awesome than me.**

 **GreaserG1rl201- Thanks anyway! I actually based that chapter off of my family, Soda being my brother and me being Ponyboy. Thanks...again.**

 **DanceMoms- First off, I love what you put your name as. Now that you mention it, he does have a mighty fine boo-tay.**

 **The Curtis Crew- Welcome to the frutata army. Thanks and here is your long awaited update.**

 **Michelle- It did for now. You no longer have to wait. Except for the next chapter.**

Stay Gold,frutatas, stay gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally have a three day weekend so I can post. I currently have no voice because I went to the start of Varsity Football season and was screaming for like 2 hours. We won 23-17! Go Wolves! Also, in this story I use present day medical treatment because if I didn't it would be too similar to Pony'sgirlfriend's story. It initially was going to use 60's treatment, but she beat me to it. I hope you enjoy it, despite the fact that the treatments don't match the time period.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of the characters.**

After John Paul left I felt so relieved to get out of those annoying and itchy clothes. I walked into my bedroom and grabbed some more comfortable clothes. I began undressing myself as Soda walked into the room so he could change.

"Hi Po- DARRY!" he stretched out Darry's name. I had no clue why he called for Darry. I ignored him and reached for my pants, that's when I remembered. My knee. Jesus how could I forget. I rushed to get my pants on, but I wasn't fast enough. Darry rushed through the door. He looked at Soda frantically who was pointing at me. His gaze shifted over to me. My jeans were only half-way up my leg so he could see exactly what I was hiding, well trying to hide.

"Ponyboy what…." He started.

"Darry it's nothing. Honest. I'm fine," I rushed in pulling my jeans up. Neither Darry or Soda seemed convinced.

"Get in the truck," Darry demanded.

"No Darry I'm fine. Don't worry about it." I tried convincing him.

"No Ponyboy you listen to Darry on this one," Soda stepped up. God, I hate it when he takes Darry's side. He is closer to my age, he is supposed to take my side. I huffed and trudged out to the truck. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I groaned and leaned up against the car door. I hate Darry for doing this. A minute later Darry walked out with my shoes in his hand. I looked down at my feet and realized I walked out in just my socks.

"Where's Soda?" I asked as Darry was unlocking the car.

"I told him to stay."

"Why?"

"Because I did."

I climbed into the passenger seat and crossed my arms. I did not want my brothers to find out this way. I didn't want them to find out at all. It was supposed to just go away. I looked out the window and thought about life. What would happen if this was serious? How much Darry would have to pay? Would I be able to stay in track? If it wasn't serious, what would happen?

I snapped back into reality when I saw the Urgent care fly past us.

"We passed it," I said in a bored tone.

"No we are going to the E.R," Darry said without taking his eyes off the road. I groaned and made sure to make it loud just so Darry can know how annoyed I was. I didn't want to go there. Why would I? The last time I was there I saw my best friend die. Two minutes later we pulled into the E.R. parking lot. I hopped out the car and slammed the door so hard the car shook. Darry groaned and pulled me into the hospital by my arm. I know I was acting like a baby, but I DID NOT want to be here.

I went and sat in one of the chairs while Darry went to check me in. When he came back he seemed annoyed. I looked at him but didn't say anything.

"Get comfortable the wait is about an hour," he said. I groaned in annoyance. Is this seriously what my day is going to be like? Darry huffed and grabbed a magazine off the table. I could tell he wasn't really reading it. He isn't the type to read a magazine for expectant mothers.

My leg kept bouncing up and down. I can't stay still for this long knowing that someone more than likely just died in this building. I stopped bouncing my leg since it started hurting and began tapping my fingers to the tune of an Elvis song.

A middle-aged woman came into the room and looked at her clipboard. I saw her make a funny face so I knew I was next. I tapped Darry and he looked up.

"Ponyboy Curtis," she said in a questioning voice. She probably thought this was some sort of prank. We both stood up and followed her through a door. She had me sit in a small room that the person who signs you in was. She wrapped a band around my arm that took my blood pressure.

"Just a bit off but nothing too bad," she said removing the band from my arm, "What did you bring him in here for again?"

"Uh he has this thing on his leg," Darry spoke for me. The nurse seemed annoyed at how he described it.

"Okay," she stretched her words, "Can I see?" I took a deep breath and rolled up my pant leg. It wasn't too hard since they were a little big. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp.

"Oh dear, I think you need to be seen in a private area," she shook her head slowly, "This seems pretty important." When she said that I got a million times more nervous. I could tell Darry did too because he started popping his knuckles, even after they stopped making the cracking sound. The nurse led us through a small hallway and into a larger room. She told us somebody would be with us in a few minutes. I lifted myself onto the counter since Darry was already sitting in the only chair. Well, this is crap.

I was messing with a jar of cotton balls when a man in a white lab coat walked in. I quickly hopped off of the counter, afraid of what he would say.

"I'm Doctor Kastle," he didn't make eye contact with Darry or me, "Nurse Sandra told me you have a problem with your uhmm.. knee. Is that correct?" He chose this time to look at me. No matter how much I wanted to say no, I couldn't. Darry knew and would call me out on it, and the nurse already saw. So that left me with one answer. Yes.

"Can you roll your pant leg up, please?" I did as he said. He began poking and putting pressure on my leg, asking if it hurt. 'Yes, it hurts, you stupid idiot. Quit touching me. I wish I had said that.

"Bend your knee as far back as possible," he told me. I bent my leg back halfway before having to put it back down. He began biting the end of his pen before taking Darry out of the room to talk. When they stepped out I began reading the posters on the wall. 'How your body works' and 'What's wrong with what I eat?" They were both really boring, but what else would I do? Play tag with the dust bunnies?

I heard the door knob turning so I quickly sat in the chair. Darry was popping his knuckles again and walked up to me.

"C'mon Pony we have to go across the street to make an appointment."

"For what?"

"We just need to okay," he said in a rushed manner. Something must seriously be up.

 **Pony'sGirlfriend: Aw thanks. I'm so glad you liked it. Sorry you had to wait a while for me to update.**

 **GreaserG1rl201: Thanks. I like John too.**

 **Amanda: Maybe she is!**

 **. Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Who knows? Thanks times twenty. Sorry I made you wait. Please forgivvvveee meeeee..**

 **The Curtis Crew: I am not quite sure what a frutata is either. It just pooped in my head one day and it stuck. Don't worry, it's a good thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Not the best chapter. My notebook with all my fanfic got taken out of my locker along with some money** **. I don't remember exactly what I had for this chapter, so I have to type it as best as I can. the teachers are trying to find out who took it, so I don't know if I am getting it back or not.**

 **I do not own The Outsiders or any of it's characters.**

Darry ended up making my appointment for an MRI for this Wednesday, which means I would have to miss school. If Darry planned this on a day I have school, and he has work, it must be serious. Darry is very strict about stuff like that. He still hasn't told me why I need to have it done. When I ask all he says is some form of 'I'll tell you later'. I wish he wouldn't do that, I have a right to know. It is my body.

I looked over at my brother who was driving. His eyes looked really glossy and his knuckles were turning white from how he was gripping the wheel. When he stopped at the red light he removed his hands and rubbed them together. I guess his hands were getting tired from holding the steering wheel. I took this as my opportunity to ask him the question I have already asked multiple times before.

"Why do I gotta do this on Wednesday?" I whined. His blue eyes bore holes into me but then softened.

"Reasons," he said gruffly, "I will tell you at home." I huffed as the light turned green. Darry started driving down the road again. We stopped for gas and he made me get out to grab some eggs from inside. When I walked in Curly and one of his friends were there. Curly was lifting some food while some blonde kid was distracting the man at the counter.

"Hey Curly," I whispered trying to keep him from getting caught. He probably will be caught anyways, but it is best to make it seem like it isn't my fault.

"Hey baby Curtis. What you doin' here and not at the DX?" he says in his normal tone.

"Getting eggs," I said flatly. I could have told him I was getting my leg checked, but it is my personal life. I don't need Curly blabbing about my leg to everyone.

"Want something to eat I'm buyin'" he offered with a sly grin. I shrugged and pointed to the _Doritos_ bag. He nodded and I began walking to where the eggs were. As I was buying the egss I saw Curly and the other kid walking out. Curly's pockets were bulging, I'm surprised he didn't get caught. I couldn't help but smile at the cashiers stupidity.

"Whatcha smilin' about kid," the man whose name tag read Albert said," That is 57 cents." I pulled the money out of my pocket and walked out. Curly pulled me aside, out of view from the cashier, and handed me my _Doritos._

"Nice doing buisness with you baby Curtis," he said before walking away. I opened my chip bag and returned to the Truck, where the guy just finished filling Darry's tank. I saw Darry take out some money and hand it to him, before honking and yelling at me to hurry. I ran up and slid into the passenger seat. Darry looked down at my chips and furrowed his eyebrows together. I raised my eyebrows and pointed the open side of the bag towards him. He gladly stuck his hand in the bag and grabbed a huge handful.

"Where did you get these from?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what I want to know," I said looking out the window. I heard him huff as the car turned a corner.

"I told you I will tell you at home," he said.

"Then I will tell you at home," I said rudely, looking back over my shoulder.

He shook his head and continued driving, never stopping or talking until we reached the house. Darry turned off the car and I hopped out, slamming the door shut. Darry shot me a look but didn't say anything. As soon as Darry and I walked in, Soda bombarded us with questions.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Did the doc say anything? What happened to your leg? Am I gonna have ta beat the pulp outta someone?"

My eyes widened. I looked to Darry since he had talked to the doctor without me. He shrugged his shoulders and walked down the hall.

"Uh.. I don't know," I said sitting down on the couch. Soda turned the tv and sat down next to me. He continued asking me questions but I ignored him, to focused on the Jetsons episode that was playing. I finally got annoyed by his questions and walked to my room to get a book. If he thinks I am reading he won't talk so much. Just as I close the bedroom door it opens again. I look over my shoulder and see Darry walking in. He follows me over to my bed and sits next to me. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. He popped his knuckles then took a deep breath.

"What do you need to tell me Darry?" I say. Darry licked his lips and said,

"Pony. You- You might..." he pauses. After a minute he didn't finish his sentence. I tell him to continue. Looking back I wish I hadn't because I was not prepared to hear the five words he said.

"Pony. You might have cancer."

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I normally would put replies but I alreadytook too much time typing this. I have homework to do.**


	6. Chapter 6

My leg kept bouncing up and down and I couldn't stop it. Every time I stopped, I would start doing it again a few seconds later. Darry just picked me up early from school and was driving me to get the MRI done. I'm hoping that the whole cancer thing turns out negative, because if not I have to tell Sodapop. The whole ride my mind was racing with thoughts. What if I do have it? Is it possible to die during an MRI?

Darry pulled into a parking spot and looked over to me. "You ready?" he asked quietly. I shrugged my shoulders and he gave me a small smile. "It will be okay," he assured me. I nodded and stepped out of the car and towards the main entrance, Darry following suit.

When I opened the door my nose was bombarded with a strange scent I couldn't point out. Darry walked over to a lady at the front desk while I sat down and took in the room. The walls were an ugly shade of green and abstract paintings lined them. I looked over at an old man that was sitting across from me. He gave me a weird look so I turned my attention to the floor. The floor was tiled and had a few stains on them. I focused on a certain stain that sort of looked like face. I looked up when I saw Darry's shoe cover the stain. He sat down beside me and began filling out some paperwork the lady must've gave him. I looked over his shoulder to make sure he was filling out the right information.

"I never broke a bone," I said as I watched him circle yes to the question.

"You sure," he asked, "I thought you broke your arm in elementary school."

I shook my head. "That was Soda not me." He mumbled something and scribbled over his partially finished circle, correcting his mistake. He finished the papers with no more mistakes and handed it to the lady. As he sat down an old lady walked out from a door by the desk. She walked over to the old man from earlier and they both left.

A short man in a lab coat walked out the same door with a weird expression on his face. "Ponyboy Curtis?"

Darry and I exchanged glances then stood up. We followed the man through a narrow hallway and into a smaller room with a huge window showing a large white machine.

"Hi I am . I have to ask a few questions before we get started to ensure your safety." MY SAFETY! What does he mean my safety? This can kill me, can't it. I knew I should've ran for the hills before we even entered. ... whatever his name was began asking question that Darry already answered on the paperwork. This is stupid, I thought. "And I'll be back after you are done changing," the doctor finished, handing me a hospital gown. Darry turned around to let me change.

When I finished changing there was a knock on door and walked in. What was the point of knocking, I thought.

"Okay Ponyboy follow me and your brother can stay in here," he said. I looked at Darry who assured me everything will be fine. I nodded even though I barely believed him. That machine looks like what's in those alien movies. I doubt I'd be fine if it was anything like the movies.

The doctor led me into the same room I was able to see into earlier. I noticed the glass in this room was a mirror not a window. I looked over to the huge white machine in the middle of the room. It was like a robotic donut with a table going through it. The doctor told me to lay down with my feet towards the center of the hole, and I followed his orders.

"Move up a little more please," said tapping my shoulder. I shimmied my body up a bit as he began telling me about what will happen.

"It won't hurt a bit," he explained, "it may make some noise but you should be fine. Try not to move at all, which may be a little difficult, but you'll manage. Your brother can see everything from the other room if that makes you feel any better." I mumbled an okay and he pressed a button on the side of the machine. It started whirring as the table I was on slowly entered the hole. Only the bottom half of my body entered. Once the table stopped moving the whirring was replaced with buzzes and clicks. I was trying to stay completely still but my leg started itching. I started clenching my fists to keep me from scratching it. Soon the itch went away and it felt like I was stuck there for hours. The buzzing and clicking stopped and was replaced with the whirring sound. The doctor tapped my shoulder and told me I can go change back into my regular clothes and to check out in the waiting room.

I walked back into the other room and grabbed my clothes from Darry. I pulled my jeans on from under the gown before pulling it off. My shirt was half-way over my head when Darry started talking.

"Good job Pony," he said. I finished pulling my shirt on then gave him a weird look.

"Alls I did was lay down." Darry shrugged and patted my shoulder. We walked back to the lobby so Darry could sign me out. It only took a few seconds so I just stood by the door and waited. When Darry finished I turned around and walked out to the car. I sat in the car with the door open until he could get there. Darry unlocked the car doors and hopped into the drivers seat. He started the car and began the drive back home.

"The results will come in the mail," he said looking over to me. I nodded and pointed to the light which just turned green.

"I'm sure youre fine Pone," he said starting to drive again.

"I know," I shrugged, "Just thinking is all."

 **Guess who's back back back, Back again gain gain. Haley's back back back , Back again gain gain. I actually finished my book report early, but my stupid teacher made me do another one since I finished so fast. I am actually going to have to do one of these every quarter, so for the semi short chapter, just felt this was a better place to stop. Oh and I got my notebook back... It is October, my favorite month, and was wondering if any of you have any halloween one-shot ideas I could do... Warning self-promo ahead-You should follow me on instagram too because I have a lame amount of followers- my username is: haleleymay**

 **Teeloganroryflan:** Thanks! :) Sorry I updated so freaking late.

 **GreaserG1rl201:** Thanks times a million. People are jerks...that is why I am reading?writing all day :) but I stil have friends...not that anti-social

 **Guest (You know who you are):** Sorry for "romanticizing" illness. I can't exactly get a full university education just for this one particular story. I did the best research I could with the time, patience, and attention span I have. If it bugs you so much just don't read it. And I promise the next time I write a story i will have a degree in every subject on the universe just to please you. (-Notice the sarcasm)

 **.future:** Woah! I know right! Pony's life just sucks...

 **Pony'sgirlfriend:** I got it back thooooo. Do you pinky promise? I felt bad for having darry deliver it but oh well. Oh and sorry for possibly giving your boyfriend cancer...you can give Dallas cancer to pay me back...but if you're nice you won't.


	7. Chapter 7

**If you have noticed I changed my username. Somebody found out about this account at school and yeah... I kind of lost my temper while changing it. Everything was taken.**

Thud. Thud. Thud.

"PONYBOY!" Darry called from the kitchen. I stopped throwing the ball at the wall and went to see what he needed me for. I knew he wouldn't have me do anything too hard, he barely has me doing anything now. I can tel; it's starting to get on Soda's nerves, but I guess I understand why. Darry and I are the only ones who know about the possibilities of cancer, so he thinks I'm perfectly healthy.

"Huh?" I said once I got to the kitchen doorway. He held up a large yellow envelope.

"It's the results," he said, "i haven't opened them yet. Thought you would want to." I slowly walk toward him and take a seat. I pull the envelope in front of me and tear the top off. My hand is already touching the paper inside when I stop. I pull my hand out real fast and hand the envelope to Darry.

"I opened it. I don't want to read it though." His eyes widen. I don't think he wants to read it either. He pulls the contents out. He hands me the images of my x-rays and begins reading the letter aloud.

"To whom it may concern:" he takes a gulp, "We are sorry to inform you that Ponyboy M. Curtis has been diagnosed with cancer. All of the staff at Tulsa General Hospital and Tulsa General Radiology are very sorry. We recommend you contact the nearest children's hospital and make an appointment with a cancer expert. The closest one to you is Brown Pediatric Hospital. Again we send our best regards to the whole family. Best Wishes, Tulsa General."

He looks up and his eyes are rimmed with tears. He stands up and walks over to me. Darry pulls me to my feet and hugs me firmly.

"Don't cry," he says, "Everything will be alright." The funny thing is, I didn't realize I was crying until then.

Somehow we both ended up in the living room. His eyes were bright red from crying, and I'm sure mine were too. I opened my mouth to say something, I don't know what, when Steve and Two-bit came barging in. Two-bit was laughing while Steve stared at him like he was stupid.

"Oh hey Darry," Steve says trying to get out of his current conversation, "What ar- what did I miss?"

 **I cut this chapter into like a quarter of the size it originally was. Life is so busy I barely have time to breathe. I have to finish my homework, a book report, and a 250 point project my Monday. Wish me luck. Highschool Musical lied to me. Highschool sucks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I cant post until after my birthday because I didnt pass my biology final. So I should be updating not too long after valentines day since my birthday is february 13th. And Im sorry I wasnt posting very often before that either. Life has just been hectic for me. So make sure you look for any updates from me in mid february. I also WILL be updating Man In The Moon because I found my notebook.**


End file.
